Spirited Away: Return To ABURAYA
by Hachiko
Summary: Chihiro’s returned to Aburaya determined to find Haku, but Haku remembers nothing of her and is now cold and unfeeling. Now Chihiro has to work alone once again, but this time its not to save her parents. Its to save her love.
1. Prologue

I adored the film Spirited Away (In fact I'm going to go see it again next week hehe) So I've decided to make a fanfic. The couple is of course is Chihiro and Haku. *Sigh* those two are so complimenting of each other. True love.heemmm.. Ok lets start.  
  
_______________------------------------------------____________________  
  
Spirited Away: Return To ABURAYA  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
"Chihiro! Come on sweetie, we're gonna be late."  
  
I sighed. I had come out of my daydream into harsh reality. I was thinking about his eyes again. They were like pure dark jade. Or grass...umm seaweed?  
  
Hmmm. I can never decide what shade his eyes are. I looked at my reflection. I had been brushing my hair for the past half an hour. We were going to visit some of our family about half a mile away. So I had to dress up and look all pretty. I was wearing my light pink sleeveless spaghetti strap summer dress with Sakura Blossoms delicately decorating the edges. I had long since out grown my fringe, my hair now framed my face. I had got into straightening my hair. My friend Marika said I would look 'even more Kawaii!' So I complied and let her straighten it, greatly admiring the results.  
  
"Chihiro!"  
  
"Alright, I'm coming." I looked in my jewellery box and fished out my most prized possession. The hair tie Granny, Bou, No-Face and Yu-bird made me all those years ago. It still looked beautiful. It shone like some rare gem whenever the light hit it. I smiled and tied up my hair into a bun. Letting some small strands frame my face.  
  
"Chihiro. Come on!"  
  
I groaned and looked at myself one last time before I left. Meh. I looked ok. I wonder if he would of thought I looked nice too.  
  
I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking of such things.. I should get over him. But I couldn't. I loved him. My wonderful beautiful Dragon. He was so powerful and gentle. He had my heart. And I hope I still had his.  
  
"Chihiro! If you don't get down here now I'll-"  
  
"Ok! Ok! Calm down dad!" I came calmly down the stairs. Smiling as my fathers face broke into a large grin.  
  
"Chihiro you look stunning." He nodded his approval and held out my favourite green hooded sweater. I raised my eyebrow.  
  
"Now be a good girl and cover up those shoulders." I knew he really wanted to say chest. I sighed and grabbed the sweater. My dress covered that part of my body, I didn't even show any cleavage. But I put it on anyway.  
  
"Good girl. Go on out to the car. Your mothers already out there." I nodded and put on my light brown trainer boots. They where gorgeous, I think fake husky fur lines the insides of them. I don't know. But they are the best for walking in.  
  
I walked out to out to our car. My mother was listening to some news talk on the radio. Nodding her head to something and shaking her head to something else. I opened up the back door and sat in my seat. It was only half a mile away. Something was niggling in the back of my mind. Half a mile away.  
  
"Ok, everybody ready?" My father got into the car and started the engine. We drove down the hill and when we got at the end, and were about to enter the main road. We uhh..Got into a bit of engine trouble. The car coughed and spluttered and ground to a halt.  
  
"Damn it. Chihiro, do you have your cell?"  
  
"Nope sorry dad."  
  
"Honey, do you have yours?" My mom sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Alright. Chihiro, I need you to walk back up the hill and call a cab to take us to your Aunts. And a tow truck for the car. Ok?"  
  
I nodded and got out the car. "Actually honey. Why don't you go up that road there. It looks like a good shortcut."  
  
I followed his arm and nodded again. He was right. It did look quicker and I would be less of a chance for me to get run over.  
  
"Ok dad." I kissed both of my parents and started to hike up the road.  
  
It was so hot. I had been walking for only a few minutes and I already felt tired.  
  
I looked behind me and saw my parents all settled down on the bank of the road having a small picnic. I blew my odd bangs out of my eyes. And kept walking.  
  
I found my self on a strange part of the road. It was full of tree's and vines, weeds covered the road. It looked almost haunting.  
  
I shuddered and ran as fast as I could. I wanted to get out of here as quickly as I could. The tree's blurred past me as I ducked and dodged the low branches. The ground dipped down suddenly and I was now running as fast as I could so that I wouldn't fall and break my neck. Wind blew all around me, a tree scratched my cheek and still I ran. I vision went through my mind of a car with a family of three making this same trip. I tripped as I finally made it out of the ghostly shadows. My shins hurt and a few drops of blood trickled down my cheek.  
  
"Ouch." I lifted myself up and looked at my surroundings.  
  
Tears pricked at my eyes as I saw the tunnels entrance, how could I ever forget this place. I leaned back on my arms and allowed myself to catch my breath.  
  
I stood up on my shaky legs.  
  
Should I go in? What if he's there? Would I be able to come back? Would he remember me? Does he still love me?  
  
With all of these questions and thousands more running through my mind I walked forward. I was possibly being foolish. I may never see my family again. But I didn't care. I needed him. I wanted to fly into the air and look into his eyes again. I couldn't go on living this life without him.  
  
I can't because  
  
"I love you." My voice echoed around the tunnel and I breathed in its murky sent. The cobbled stones seemed to sense my familiarity. Ok that sounds stupid. But it felt like it. It felt like this, this Gateway to Aburaya knew why I walked down here. This time I was alone, and I knew what I had to do. I wasn't mystified. I wasn't afraid. I was in love. But don't they say love makes you do stupid things? I sure hope this isn't one of them....  
  
As I got to the end I stopped before I took the last step that would take me into the fields with the statues poking up through the long grass.  
  
I tightened the tie in my hair and stepped out into the grass and walked on until I found the daylight river. It was dry with a few puddles and weed among the rocks. I hopped over them and onto the bank and scrambled up.  
  
I gasped as I looked at the road with all of the restaurants. I was here. I was really here. Was he here? I ran through the streets ignoring the tempting smell of food being made ready for the Kasuga-Sama that would come on the boat tonight.  
  
I ran up to the bridge.  
  
Please be there. Please, please, please..  
  
I stopped a few meters from the bridge. My breath was caught in my throat. I couldn't breath.  
  
It was him. It was him!  
  
I ran up to him and screamed his name. The name I found for him. The name I remembered. Just as he remembered mine.  
  
He turned around and looked at me with an unreadable look on his face. And I jumped into his arms. The joy that was in my heart woulden't let me notice that he didn't return my embrace.  
  
"It's you! It's you! It's you! Oh, I've missed you so, I love you so much!" I cried into his shirt, and I felt his hands unlock my arms from around his body.  
  
His next words pierced my heart and gave a hard twist.  
  
"Um. I'm sorry, but, who are you?"  
  
-------------------________-----------------  
  
Dun, dun, durrrrrrrrrrrrn.  
  
Please Review!! Haha, if you speak Japanese then you'll know that Yu-Baaba means Bath crone. Who else is dying of laughter?? Oh hush. Made me laugh anywho.on_no;;  
  
Sakara Ame 


	2. Chapter 1

*tear* thanks for the reviews! Wow. People actually like my first person?? Hehehe, *blush!*  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
Chapter one: The name is lost. For a new name of Chi.  
  
"W-What?" I bit my lip. This can't be happening.  
  
"Who are you?" How can this be real? He has to remember me. He has to. He has his name. Kohaku. You are Kohaku aren't you?  
  
"Kohaku you-" I winced as his hand wrapped around and squeezed my wrist. His eyes seemed so cold; it was like looking into stone. Yet this stone was so dark and lifeless. I bit my lip again in an effort not to cry out.  
  
"How do you know that name?" He threw me to the ground. And tears of pain escaped my eyes and dribbled down my cheeks. But it was the pain in my heart that hurt most though. This has got to be some kind of dream. No. A nightmare. What ever this is it can't be real. Kohaku could never be this mean. He couldn't. He wouldn't.  
  
A long wide scratch from my landing was traced across my thigh, the blood that seeped through and the dull throb of pain told me that this was reality at its worst.  
  
"Please. P-Please Try to remember me Kohaku." I begged him to remember. I gripped my sore wrist and stood in front of him. Something seemed to flicker in his eyes and he shook his head.  
  
"My name was found for me by the lady of the bath house, she found my identity and she alone may speak my name. You may only call me Master Kohaku. Now come with me."  
  
I sniffed. Yu-Baaba, I should've known. How is it she manages to make my whole world turn upside down with out even being in the same area as me? I followed 'Master Kohaku'. I walked by his side and held my wrist. I watched his feet. I didn't want to look at him. My heart would only hurt more.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
We walked through the bath house. It was night now. All of the workers ran about bathing the gods and spirits, the paying customers that had come this night, each person that saw me whispered about me. They remember me. I thought bitterly, Why can't he. I looked at him briefly he had grown so handsome. His hair had been cut, it was a typical kind of shaved style near the neck, a gray head band was wrapped around his temple and long pieces of his jet black stuck out over them. I blushed and felt like kicking myself. Until he had his memory back... I wouldn't think of him like...well, that.  
  
We went into the lift and Yuna* that looked at me arched there perfect eyebrows and whispered behind there hands. I felt sick to my stomach. I should never have walk through the tunnel.  
  
|*|  
  
My lip was bleeding from biting it so much, and I tasted the coppery taste of blood. I had to toughen up, I'm not 10 years old any more. I'll handle this. I straightened my back and wiped away my tears on the back of my hand. I had to be strong. I had to be tough I couldn't pretend that this wasn't happening. I can't change the truth no matter how much I dislike it.  
  
We both walked into the lift and I closed my eyes. I will not look at him, I will not look at him, I will not look at him, I will no- Whoa!! The lift jolted and I fell backwards on the floor.  
  
"Oww." I picked my self up and I opened my eyes to look at another pair that were looking at me almost quizzically. I blinked twice; I felt the need to cry so badly. He was so close. I just wanted to reach out and hug him forever, and never let go... The lift stopped and he stepped out leaving me on the ground. I growled softly. I didn't care that Yu-baaba had incredible powers, a huge baby that could squeeze me to a pulp, and a guy that I loved with all my heart that would probably kill me when she commanded it.  
  
I didn't care. I just wanted to scratch her eyes out. She stole his memories and I will get them back.  
  
No matter what.  
  
I was looking at the floor and when he stopped so I accidentally walked into the back of him.  
  
"Watch where you're going, we're here."  
  
"Huh?" I looked at the familiar twin doors and walked forwards to the one with the gold knocker with her face on it. I wish I was ten again. We would be in his garden holding my hand and saying I would be fine, all I had to do was ask for work from Yamagi...And that he was my friend.  
  
I knocked twice and the face became animated. I wasn't shocked, I looked at the golden ball's with pure hatred.  
  
"You! My, my, my, haven't we grown into a fine young lady. But you're still as weak and pathetic as you were then. Why don't you COME IN!"  
  
I felt a slight tug on my shirt. Oh God, not again.  
  
"Oh no-! AHHH" I was dragged down the hallway so quickly, air rushed around my face and as quickly as it started I was dumped onto the ground in her office.  
  
And there she was. Looking at her contracts, signing them and smiling all the while as she did so.  
  
She hadn't changed a single bit. Each wrinkle and jewel, her dress and her grey hair were still the same. I felt like I had been taken back into the past. I looked around her office quickly and saw Boh in the corner.  
  
Well, something changed, a dark patch of hair was on the top of his head, and his face although still holding the chubbiness if all infants was slightly slimmer. He now liked cute instead of huge and scary.  
  
The three brothers where around the fire sleeping without a care.  
  
I stood up and brushed myself down, I held onto the bottom of my jumper as if it was life support. I watched the witches each move, all of her pen scratching put the hairs on the back of my neck up straight. The scratching her eyes out plan was fast going out the window and fear took its place.  
  
Oh Gods. Please help me.  
  
"Yu-Baaba, I would like to be re-hired to work in your bath house please." The words just came out of my mouth I had no control over what I was saying.  
  
"Of course dear here's a contract, but you won't be working for me...." She smiled. And I cringed as the parchment floated over to me, my hand went out and took it and I walked over to the fire and signed my name.  
  
My head was in a fog like I had been drugged, I felt so slow and so old. Like wading through the mud when I cleaned the River Spirit. As soon as I had finished signing my name the parchment when back to her and I gasped.  
  
"NO! Wait! What have you done to Kohaku?! Why can't he remember me?!" I screamed, already my name was starting to leave me. Oh God, Oh God, no this can't be happening! It can't!  
  
"Now, now, that will come to you in time, it was in your contract after all."  
  
"Wh-what?" I looked at her and parts of my name went up into her right hand and were absorbed.  
  
Chihiro, Chihiro, Chihiro, Chihiro, Chihiro, my name is Chihiro, my name is Chihiro...  
  
"Now, your new name is Chi, speak Chi!"  
  
"Yes Ma'm" I groaned. What was my name? Of yeah Chihiro...  
  
"Kohaku, this girl is to be your aide. Your personal assistant, your companion,"  
  
Companion? No, she couldn't mean-  
  
"She is to do what ever you tell her and only you may speak to her, if she converses with any others without your consent you must punish her. Now take her to your home and do what you will with her. Chi you will call Kohaku, Master, understand?" She turned back to he papers and was grinning like some Cheshire cat. I looked behind me and he was standing by the door. This time he did not ask for my name.  
  
"Yes'm"  
  
"Girl, come." Kohaku was leaving the room but before I followed, before I left turned around and bowed.  
  
*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*  
  
He was.. Quiet as we walked to his home. It was large. I could day that without hesitation, as we walked through his front garden I couldn't help but admire it beauty. Everything was in bloom. A Sen Garden, I smiled when I thought that. Chihiro, Sen, and now Chi. All still part of my true name and yet not my name at all.  
  
We both walked up the steps to his home and I removed my boots before following him inside.  
  
"Kai!! Get this girl a Kimono, take her old clothes and wash them. Make this girl suitable and prepare her for what will happen, I will be in my room, bring her to my room when you are done, bring her to me."  
  
"Yes master, A human? Oh boy, she smells kinda weird...oh well, okay come with me." The girl, Kai. Grabbed my hand and dragged me to what were the servants quarters. She was very pretty, jet black hair and dark chocolaty eyes, porcelain skin and had a cute little face that displayed an act of innocence. She must have been about 12 or maybe 13, she was very small, only just reaching my shoulder. If my friend Aya was here she would of probably said she was cutest little girl ever and would want to adopt her as her sister. She was much cuter than me when I was that young. I am pleased to say I no longer look so sullen and sad...  
  
I sighed wistfully, I wonder what Aya was doing right now... Probably shopping...  
  
"Right. I'm guessing you're about a medium? Hmmmmm... You seem to be a pink type of person. Try this one on." She gave me a quick smile and pushed me over to a corner of the room where a large screen lay.  
  
She handed me the garments and I went behind the screen to try them on.  
  
This wasn't the kind of Kimono I was expecting. This was the kind that young girls wore, yet it was still pretty and was easier to move about in than one that I wore more often. I changed quickly and folded my clothes. It might be the last time I ever see this dress. I came out from behind the screen and Kai's face lit up with joy.  
  
"Oh! Oh, Wow! You look great! Now come over here and I'll fix your hair, hey I'm sorry I haven't asked for your name. What is it?" She took my hand and let me over to a futon and she went and rummaged around in a cupboard.  
  
"Its Chi."  
  
"Chi huh? That's cute" She smiled kindly at me and walked over to sit behind me, released my hair from its pony tail and gently combed my hair.  
  
"Here, hold on to this, its very pretty." She handed me my hair tie, and for some reason, trembling sobs shook my frame and huge fat tears fell from my eyes.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Kai shuffled round and sat in front of me. Her large eyes looked so confused and kind, she reminded me of a much younger version of Lin.  
  
"Why can't he remember m-me?. . What happened to him??" Kai shook her head and smiled and held one of my hands.  
  
"Nuh uh, he does remember you. It's just that, well, his minds gone out for a bit, just don't give up on him Chi. Otherwise he'll never come back. Ummmmm, Does that make any sense?" I looked up at her face and nodded. It didn't really make any sense to me at all, but she was trying so hard to cheer me up.. I gave her a quick smile and she nodded say that I'll be fine.  
  
"I can see it in your eyes" She said as she parted my hair and kept combing.  
  
I liked this girl she was a gentle spirit. She didn't have any of the things I had back home, but she was happy. I could tell, she had never had a single bad moment in her (possibly) young life.  
  
"You're very nice.." I said quietly, she giggled and held out her hand for the hair tie.  
  
"Thank you Chi, erm... So far you seem a bit of a cry baby to me but a very nice person too." I smiled a bit at that. I had been crying so much today, my eyes felt so heavy with tiredness that it felt like lead weights had been placed above my eyes.  
  
I had no Idea watch she was doing to my hair, but she took nearly a hour to make me presentable to Kohaku.  
  
When she had finished she handed me a plain mirror so I could look at my reflection.  
  
My hair was high on top of my head twisted elegantly at the back, with white pearl beads and fresh pink and white Sakura for decoration. I was in a word beautiful, and I still didn't know why I really needed to be dressed up.  
  
"Oops! One more thing!" Kai looked through her box and took out a gorgeous shell comb, she inserted it in my hair and added some more Sakura.  
  
She stood back and admired her work, her face went a bit pouty for a moment and then she stepped forward and loosened a few fine pieces of my hair so it framed my face.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"You're ready. Come on I'll take you to him."  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
There is chapter two, I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review.  
  
Sakura Ame. 


	3. Chapter 2

Ok, this is chapter three. Chibi, Sen and Chi are both part of Chihiro's name. They both use the same Kanji, and if you notice Yubaaba only takes part of her workers names. Haku was taken from Kohaku and Sen was taken from Chihiro's name written in Kanji. The name I have given to Chihiro has no reference to Chobits in any way, apart from the hope that this is just as interesting.. Anyways. Thanks for your review!  
  
*_*_*_*  
  
When the Light comes from the moon, does it cast lunacy and magic..  
  
I walked behind Kai, her bare feet slapping the floor was the only sound present as we walk to Kohaku's room. I thought about a lot of things....My parents. My friends.. They don't even know where I am. ..I sniffed every now and then and Kai's steps faltered time to time.  
  
This time I'm stuck here. Forever.  
  
Before Kai knocked on the door to his chamber, she turned to me and looked at me sternly.  
  
"Before we go in, I'm going to warn you of a few things. Don't upset him, lie, complain or speak unless spoken to. Just obey. Chi I'm telling you this for your own good. And, and please don't cry anymore. "  
  
I nodded and she gave me a weak smile. I was afraid. She patted my shoulder and I watched her spin round take a deep breath and open the twin doors.  
  
"Master Kohaku, I bring you Chi." She said it quickly and brisk. He seemed to be meditating. He gracefully got up from the lotus position and walked over to us. He nodded to Kai and she bowed, and walked backwards out the room and closed the door.  
  
I stood there, shivering. It was so cold, his steely eyes scanned my body. I felt naked, small, weak, helpless. I hated this. I felt like a, like a kept woman. A concubine.  
  
I shuddered, involuntarily and just went over everything Kai told me to do. Or not to do.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Chi." I whispered. I wanted to add something after that. Hori?. I looked up from looking at the floor and look into his face. I was shocked to see his expression. It seemed almost pained and desperate.  
  
"How do you know me?" He walked up to me, and held my chin so I was forced to look into his eyes. His eyes seemed to hold so much and yet so little emotion.  
  
"I met you a very long time ago." I said, staring into the eyes I had dreamed about for so long. I took a deep breath and asked him a question.  
  
"Do you remember... Me?" I held my breath after I asked that question. He dropped his hand from my chin and suddenly held his head and screamed in pain. I gasped and bend down next to him and tried to help him.  
  
"Kohaku! Kohaku, whats happening.!?" He fell to the ground. He seemed to be having some kind of fit.  
  
I knelt on the ground next to him and gripped his arms. He struggled even more.  
  
"Kohaku!!"  
  
I tried to hold him with as much strength I could muster, I tried so hard to stop him screaming. When he calmed down slightly, I loosened my grip and he looked up at me.  
  
The look in his eyes scared me.  
  
Fear wrapped its cold and clammy hands around my heart, I backed away from him and he stood up and walked forwards towards me. His eyes laughed at me, and then they switched to pity, fear. All the emotions the human heart held.  
  
And then something happened to me. I don't know what. But I didn't feel afraid anymore. I felt.sleepy.  
  
My sight went all cloudy and my skin felt tingly and tickled, I giggled and a voice whispered into my ear.  
  
"Chihiro, that's your real name isn't it? I don't know who you are. But I remember you." I smiled softly, ok its Kohaku. That's the voice I can hear. It sounds different though..  
  
I sighed softly and turned my head.  
  
Something was on my neck tickling me; it felt so warm and nice. I didn't want it to stop. The feeling went higher and higher and I felt hot breath panting against my ear.  
  
"Tell me who I am Chihiro, tell me how you know me."  
  
So I told him everything. How we met, how I found his name, Yubaaba, Ziniiba, Boh, Lin, Kamagi.. Everything.  
  
The feeling spread all over my body while I told him the story that changed my life five years ago and once I had finished, he whispered two simple words in my ear.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Then there was something on my lips, it tasted salty and sweet at the same time. It was a kiss.  
  
Then the fog that had covered my eyes lifted and I realised that he had hypnotised me. I looked straight ahead at his chest, my lips still tingled. My first kiss and I couldn't remember it. But I could feel it.  
  
I didn't want to look at him. I didn't even want to be in the same room as him. Tears started streaming down my face. But I didn't feel sad. I felt empty, Alone and abandoned.  
  
And then he wrapped his arms around me and I fell limp.  
  
*^*  
  
A dragon stood in Kohaku's garden. Her sliver eyes seemed to watch the two people with sympathy. She was beautiful, a true spirit of the Moon. Her long lithe body was black as the sky at midnight and her scales caught any light that could be found and reflected it showing stars speckled all over her back, making it seem like she was a piece of night that had fallen from the sky, her mane was white and defied gravity, resisting to rest and flatten onto her body. A small smile tugged at her mouth as she turned and rose into the sky. White cherry blossoms left her body falling around her gracefully and she flew higher and higher.  
  
"He will remember soon. And the dragon will return."  
  
The dragon was lost to the night.  
  
*^*  
  
My head felt heavy as I awoke, my vision produced purple patches in front of my eyes and I groaned, a dizzy spell was stopping me from even lifting my head, I felt so sick.  
  
"Hey, hey Don't move. You've gotta be really tired. You went through around eighteen spells since last night. You've lost a lot of energy since last night ya know?"  
  
She told me that she had to come to Kohaku's quarters and carry me back to her room and give me medical treatment. According to her I had been put into over a dozen trances and needed to get over the after effects.  
  
This was usually a 'slight' illness.  
  
I made a huge effort and lifted my head, the coloured dots that had covered my eyesight had nearly left and I could make out Kai's face.  
  
She sighed as she mixed a kind of paste in a bowl. She dipped in her finger and swirled it round until it was covered and then she placed it in her mouth and licked it clean. She gave a satisfied smile and poured rice into the mixture.  
  
I watched her in comfortable silence. I couldn't really remember what happened last night. I decided to take that as a blessing and not even try to remember.  
  
Kai took the spoon out of the bowl and scooped up a large dollop of the mix and rolled it into a bowl on a wooden plate.  
  
There was a small camping stove at a small corner of the room near the window, Kai turned it on and placed a small metal tray over the blue flame and dumped the food(?) onto it and then went to a cupboard and took out a Nukiman.  
  
She saw me looking at her and gave a crooked grin.  
  
"That your medicine. Its easier to place it in something edible, and I only know how to make rice cakes soooooo..meh." She shrugged and went over to her little stove and squatted down next to it. Flipping the Rice mixture every now and then making sure it was properly cooked. Kai ate her nukiman quickly and it was gone in nearly three bites. I love watching her eat, she reminded me of my friends hamster. She tried to fill her cheeks with as much food as possible and then swallow.  
  
When she had finished cooking it she placed it on a plate and brought it over to me. I looked at it and decided that it couldn't hurt to just try it. I took a tentative bite and decided that it tasted wonderful, it was sweet and had a biscuit centre, the rice was soft and just right. Kai smiled and patted my shoulder.  
  
"Right. That should get top work in about half an hour, try to get some more sleep, I'll place some clothes at the end of your bed. At around sunset I have to take you to Kohaku again, don't worry I won't be dressing you up today. I'll just tie up your hair and put you in your uniform. I'll see you in a few hours to check on you." She got up off the floor, walked over to the door, slid it open and left.  
  
But for some reason...  
  
I couldn't sleep. I was afraid.  
  
Something was watching me.  
  
*^*  
  
Eeek.. That was so short. sorry.. This probably won't be updated for awhile. You may not see me again (in this fic) until Mid Jan (or later knowing me). I need to get to work on my other fics and then there's X-mas and my B-day, eh. and lets not forget new year.  
  
Anyways. If I don't see ya till then.  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
  
WELCOME 2004!  
  
See you in the new year.  
  
-S.A 


	4. Chapter 3

Hauru no Ugoku Shiro

I lay in the futon, concentrating on the knots in the wood in front of me.

I was frozen. I couldn't shake the feeling of someone looking, staring at me. I just looked at a spot in the wall. I was concentrating on a wood grain pattern. Trying so hard to ignore the feeling of someone in here with me.

I curled deeper into the blankets, and shut my eyes embracing the warm dark of my blankets. But however warm it became, for some reason I couldn't stop shaking.

I heard a growl.

I took three deep breaths, breathing in the dusty scent of the blankets letting the feeling of warmth spread over me. It was hard to calm down and heart would cease beating.

"Hey, hey… You awake?" I felt a slight shake of my body and I shot straight up.

I heard a slight giggle and looked to my left to see Kai. I blushed. I must look like a fool. Was it all a dream?

She patted the futon and smiled.

"You never told me you were here before." She sat down onto her rump and handed me a bowl filled with rice with chopsticks poking through it, steam from the bowl was making misty clouds in the air. I held it in my hands gently and brought my legs out from underneath me and began to eat. It was soft and sticky, and there were two sweet biscuits on the side.

"You seem… Agitated." Kai observed thoughtfully. She was rubbing her wrists, they seemed red raw.

"No. Just tired." I smiled at her. And she just nodded, and looked out the window.

I was curious about the marks on her arms but decided not to ask.

It wasn't my business anyway.

I just sat in silence as Kai talked about what I had to do later.

She didn't know all she knew was that I had to accompany Haku anywhere he wished. And I could not refuse any task given, or face the risk of being changed into an animal (this world has ceased to change in my eyes).

"Yosha!" Her high pitched voice echoed in my mind and I felt the urge to laugh at her silliness. I looked up at Kai, I had just began eating her own sweet biscuits and she was giving me a cheesy grin, it was infectious and I could not help but smile back with mirth.

"Ok, stay here I'll go get you your yukata." Kai patted my leg and winked.

"Its Okay!" She said in a high squeak, which could rival the Tokyo slang I so often heard at school.

"Thankyou," I said softly. She nodded and left humming a tune under her breath.

I sighed and place my chopstick on top of the bowl, and continued to nibble on the biscuit.

The sun was shining brightly through the window now. The beams of light showed clearly the dust particles floating through the air, I folded up the futon all the while thinking about the sound of growling… And yet now that I think about it… It seemed more like a loud purr, reminding me more of some great cat.

Yet it was not that sound that sent fear to me. It was the fact that it was watching me.

It gave me shivers just thinking about it. But I couldn't worry about that now could I? I was already in a state of trouble with Haku, and his somehow acquired amnesia.

I picked up the blankets and soft pillow and folded them. They were so soft with use and I smelt a woodchip smell upon them that probably came from where they were stored.

Now I could look around the room with out queasiness, I could see that only three others lived here (unlike the female servant quarters I was in before), all of them girls, and each had the opportunity to decorate their 'area' in whatever way they wished.

I heard the sliding of the door behind me and the rattling of it being closed.

Kai tumbled in with my clothes, an assortment of ingredients in a basket and two wooden trays laden with strawberries.

"Ok, put these on." She sighed, obviously displeased with something, I took the clothes away from her and was immersed in the feel of the silky smooth fabric of the Yukata, it was lovely shade of grey, almost silver in certain angles of light with a dark green obi.

"Master wishes to have some Mochi later if it can be prepared quickly enough." Kai flicked her hair behind her ears and I proceeded to change.

I smiled to myself. I found it amusing that Kohaku enjoyed the sweets.

Now, I myself, am actually quite partial to Mochi. But I usually only eat it a certain times of the year like New Year or maybe at Christmas, but to have the chance to eat it early and not be bought from the store was a delicious chance. Kai had already collected the ingredients, all of them packed into a woven basket.

Sweet rice flour, sugar, salt, kinako, red bean paste, and the batter to be spread around the tube-shaped-cake pan. The recipe is traditional- pounding, and we'll be using a small brick stove to cook it that was further down the hall in the main cooking room.

"Kai-Chan!" A Kitsune girl tumbled through the door, short in height and with short black hair tufted around her head. She was wearing the typical light pink Hakama that I myself had to wear in the occasion I was serving in the main bath house of Aburaya.

"Hana-san… You don't have to shout, idiot, and bow to Lady Chi." Kai arched her eyebrow and came around me to tie the obi around my waist.

"Excuse my entry Lady Chi." She did a perfect bow and I returned it, she was blushing from what I could tell and the tips of her ears were scarlet.

She looked back to Kai and began to babble about some scrolls going missing from the library and that the head house keeper was getting quite frustrated at each little thing and she had beaten Ken and Aka (whomever they may be), and she had to in form everyone in all the houses and main bath house to keep an eye out for those scrolls (rumour had it that Yubaaba had some spells in there).

I was intrigued and listened to her gossip with interest whilst Kai brushed it off with a casual wave of her hand.

"I'll talk about it with you later Hana-san, but you honestly shouldn't listen to all that you hear." Kai put her hands on her hips and stood as if to say that she was superior over Hana.

Hana pouted and with a final bow she left the room.

"Idiot." I heard Kai breath out. She seemed so tired, the poor girl, she scratched her head, and turned to me.

"Sorry about that" She gave a stiff bow and picked up the basket with ingredients.

"Its okay" I said and she gave me a kind smile and we left for Haku's chamber.

I felt more confident than the last time. I don't know why but my back was straight and I looked straight ahead and I only felt the slightest traits of fear itching in the back of my mind.

Apart from that. I was totally ok.

Kai announced me and I entered his room.


End file.
